The Appropriateness of Valentine's Day
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Drabble Prompt (catchherbeforesheleaves) : Ziva finds out that she is pregnant. She surprises Tony at their Valentine Day dinner by giving him the pregnancy test.


**A/N: Happy almost Valentine's Day, lovelies. Tumblr prompt that got kinda long, so I'm also going to post it here. You can also find me over there and send me prompts as well =)**

* * *

Valentine's Day. It seems very appropriate to do this today, Ziva muses, pulling her hair up into a loose bun. She looks down at the small box on her dresser, wrapped in pink paper with red hearts. She had thought it was too cheesy, but Abby had insisted. Now, Ziva is grateful for the paper; it makes her gift seem a little bit more real.

"Ziva! We're gonna be late. You look beautiful, hurry up!" Tony shouts from the living room.

Ziva chuckles and shouts back, "You have not even seen me yet!"

"Don't have to," is Tony's response, "You're always beautiful."

"You are quite the charmer, Tony," Ziva smiles softly as she meets him in the front hall.

Tony helps her slide her arms into her coat, "It's a DiNozzo gift. All the men are born with it."

"Is that so?" Ziva smiles to herself, ready to share her little secret, "I will believe it when I see it."

"Huh?" Tony asks absentmindedly, searching for his keys in the hall table's drawer.

"Nothing," Ziva hands him the keys from her purse and Tony accepts them with a 'thanks.'

—

The drive to the restaurant is quiet, mostly. Tony finds a Sinatra station on the radio three minutes in and insists on singing, loudly. Ziva watches her husband, her fingers running over the wrapped box in her pocket.

"Thank you, Tony," Ziva accepts his hand so he can help her out of the car.

"After you, my lady," Tony bows dramatically and laughs at the way Ziva rolls her eyes.

The restaurant is quiet, but only because they chose a tiny, hole-in-the-wall Italian place that had slowly become one of their favorites. But there are other couples there, young and old.

Ziva tucks herself closer to Tony when she sets eyes on an elderly couple feeding each other bites from their respective dinners.

"We'll be like that one day," Tony leans down to whisper in her ear.

"I do not think so," Ziva laughs, "I do not like you eating from my plate."

Tony pulls Ziva's chair out for her, "It's different when you're volunteering to feed me."

Ziva nods, "I suppose so."

—-

They laugh over dinner, Ziva managing to make sure Tony doesn't notice her lack of wine consumption.

Dessert is placed in front of them; chocolate lava cake for him, and strawberry shortcake for her.

Tony takes one bite of his cake before putting the fork down and procuring a black velvet box from his jacket pocket.

He puts the box on the table and slides it so it stops right next to her hand.

"What is this, Tony?" Ziva asks, putting her own fork down.

"Valentine's Day present," he shrugs, an uncharacteristically shy smile spreading across his face.

Ziva realizes he's _nervous_. The realization surprises her.

"Tony, I did not think we were doing presents…" A lie. The biggest (hopefully) present of his life is burning a hole in the pocket of her dress.

Tony shrugs again, "I just wanted to get you something. Open it, sweet cheeks."

She shakes her head at the familiar term of endearment, but pries the box open. She lets out a soft gasp.

"Oh, Tony. It is beautiful," she gently pulls the chain from the box, a gold and jewel pendant glinting at her.

"It's out birthstones," Tony says, "bought they looked nice together."

"They do," Ziva hold the necklace out to him and he takes the hint, standing up and clasping the gift around her neck.

By the time he is back in his seat, the pink wrapped box is resting in front of his dessert.

"A gift?" Tony raises his eyebrows, "Thought you didn't know we were exchanging?"

Ziva smiles coyly, "You forget so quickly that I have learned to keep somethings close to the dress."

"Vest," Tony says automatically, pulling the paper off and crumpling it into a ball. The lid comes off next, and Ziva is on the edge of her seat, waiting to see his reaction.

Tony's brow furrows as he pulls the plastic stick from the box, "ClearBlue?"

Ziva nods.

Tony's face suddenly relaxes, understanding dawning as he looks up into her eyes, "This is yours?"

Ziva nods again, a lump suddenly formed in her throat.

Tony shakes the stick, "This is mine? We're…" he stops, almost afraid to say the word.

As he should be, Ziva thinks, after all the pregnancy scares and miscarriages they had suffered through in their two year marriage.

"Pregnant," Ziva says for him.

Tony lets out an excited whoop, jumping up from his chair and pulling Ziva to her feet so he can kiss her.

"A baby!" Ziva can see the wheels turning in Tony's head. But it is the dazzling grin that spreads across his face that makes her happiest.

Her small hand joins his where it is resting on her stomach. The three of them. This is their family…their baby.


End file.
